List of Comedy World episodes
Episodes of Comedy World are usually divided into two 11 minute episodes; though there are double-length episodes that either last 30, 45, 60, or 90 minutes, taking up the entire program length. Season 1 (1997-1998) There are 10 episodes in season 1. Season 2 (1999) There are 20 episodes in season 2. This is the last season to be animated in the traditional cel technique. 11. Locked Out/New Singer in Town - PC Guy gets locked out of the house./Eric gets amnesia and believes he's a famous singer. That is, until a bunch of fangirls make out with him. Air date: February 6, 1999 12. Pranks of Horror/Chef PC Guy - PC Guy is back with some more pranks!/PC Guy cooks turkey... the wrong way. Air date: February 13, 1999 13. Punishment Upon TV/Puberty Eric - Eric gets banished from watching television./Eric hits his growth spurt... in a dream. Air date: February 20, 1999 14. Girlfriend in Law/Escape from Detention - PC Guy meets up with a girl. Later, he's not feeling stoked./The duo escapes from detention. Air date: February 27, 1999 15. Eric for President/Quiet, Please! - Eric is elected for President of Lakeside City./In this 1920's-like episode, Eric and PC Guy break in a house... again. Air date: March 6, 1999 16. Cartoon Madness/Playing Hooky - Eric's dream finally comes true: Match Boy and Match Girl in the flesh./Eric skips school. Air date: May 1, 1999 17. Summer Fun Spirit/Eric's First Fart - Eric and PC Guy try to find ways to have fun in the summer./A sound surprises Eric... Air date: May 15, 1999 18. Got Any Grapes?/Trouble at School - Eric searches GoCity for grapes./The duo gets chased by their teacher, Mrs. White. Air date: June 5, 1999 19. Slacking Off/Babysitting - The duo slacks off, even though they must work on an important project./PC Guy has to babysit the neighbor's two pests for the night. Air date: June 12, 1999 20. Son of a Fish!/Scary Movie - PC Guy accidentally eats their pet goldfish, and then finds its way inside Eric./The duo watches a horror movie, and Eric believes the antagonist of the film is after them. Air date: June 19, 1999 21. Home to Rent/To the Ericmobile! - The 4Kids dub of Pokémon brainwashes Eric, making PC Guy move out. You thought he was safe? Think again./Eric tries on a pair of underpants and hallucinates being a superhero. Air date: June 26, 1999 22. Fourth of July Gone Wrong/Tuna, Sardine, and Baloney Otter - The Pearson family throws a 4th of July party, but it doesn't go out the way they wanted it to be./PC Guy chokes on a chicken leg and has a dream where he gets sucked into the world of Lake Forgetyou. Air date: July 3, 1999 23. That's Gonna Leave a Mark/Psst! - PC Guy fakes an injury after his friend, David, breaks his arm during a game of football./Eric passes on one of PC Guy's embarrassing secrets, so PC Guy tries to prevent from being seen at school. Air date: July 10, 1999 24. A Day at the Beach/Eric a la Mode - The duo spends the day at the beach./Eric has a nightmare after eating too much ice cream. Air date: July 17, 1999 25. Fun Fair Frolic - The duo goes to the funfair, and end up with WAY more than they bargained for. Air date: September 11, 1999 26. Opposite Day/Football Follies - Eric makes up a holiday./PC Guy tries out for football. Air date: September 25, 1999 27. I Was a Teenage Eric - On the night of Halloween, Eric is convinced that he'll turn into a werewolf. Air date: October 23, 1999 28. Thanksgiving Day - Suspicious figures butcher a Thanksgiving parade. Air date: November 20, 1999 29. The Snowman/Adventures in Ice Fishing - The duo builds a snowman./PC Guy goes Ice Fishing with Dallas. Air date: December 4, 1999 Adventures in Ice Fishing is the first episode where we finally see PC Guy and Dallas get along 30. A Very Merry Christmas - Santa Claus gets amnesia on Christmas Eve, so Eric and PC Guy do his job. Air date: December 11, 1999 Season 3 (2000-2001) There are 30 episodes in Season 3. This is the first season to be animated in digital ink and paint. 31. The Obsession/Eric and the Award - Eric becomes obsessed with a video game./PC Guy wins a "Perfect Attendance" award, and Eric tries to get one himself to no avail. Air date: January 22, 2000 32. Nothing But the Tooth/Lost in Space - Eric suffers a toothache. Rather than going to the dentist and getting ambushed by needles, he tries to pull his tooth out himself./The duo boards a rocket without permission overnight. Air date: February 4, 2000 33. A Boy and His Library Book/Pie Peril - It's a rainy day, and Eric must return his book to the library. Will his book make it without a single rain drop on it? Umbrellas won't help, that's for sure./The brothers compete a la Tom & Jerry ''to get a blueberry pie. '''Air date: February 11, 2000' 34. Dancing Fever/School Picnic - A Valentine's Day dance occurs at school./The school throws a picnic at the city park, but that's when hijinx ensues. Air date: February 14, 2000 35. The Bad Birthday/Killing a Spider - It's PC Guy's birthday, but does anybody know? Or even care?/The duo tries to kill a spider. Air date: March 10th, 2000 The Bad Birthday takes up not only the first 11 minutes, but half of the next as well. 36. Cleaning Up Eric's Act/Needle Little Help? - Eric doesn't want to take a bath, leaving PC Guy determined to get him into the tub./Eric dreams about shots during a visit to the clinic. Air date: March 15, 2000 37. The Pet/Most Wanted - The brothers take care of Dallas' pet piranha for the day./The brothers are accused of vandalizing school property after trying to hang up a poster at the back of the school on a rainy day. Air date: March 15, 2000 38. Unlucky on St. Patrick's Day/Lost and Found - PC Guy experiences bad luck on St. Patrick's Day./Eric and PC Guy accidentally board the wrong school bus and ends up at an eerie part of town. Will they make it home? Air date: March 17, 2000 39. Prehistoric Eric/The Weirdos of Oz - Eric travels to the Stone Age./A school play goes wrong. Air date: March 25, 2000 "Prehistoric Eric" aired without "The Weirdos of Oz" on January 1, 2000 40. Who's the Fool Here?/Lights Out - PC Guy gets revenge on Dallas by pulling a prank on him./The power goes out.Air date: April 1, 2000 41. Haunted House/Car Carnage - Dallas dares the duo to spend the night at a haunted house./PC Guy cleans his dad's car with Brillo, but it gets scratched up. Air date: April 8, 2000 42. Tae Kwon Dork/Computer Overload - Eric takes karate classes./PC Guy tells the story of how he earned his nickname. Air date: May 13, 2000 43. PC Guy's First F/The Zit - PC Guy has a nightmare about getting an F./Eric gets his first zit. Air date: May 20, 2000 44. Ditch Day - Eric convinces PC Guy to ditch a day of school with him. Air date: June 14th 2000 45. The Thing That Almost Ate Lakeside City/Hic Hic, Hurray - Eric spots a sea serpent in the ocean, so he decides to investigate./PC Guy gets a severe case of the hiccups right before a talent show. Air date: June 16, 2000 46. Don't Go P in the Ool/Life is Like a Book - Eric and PC Guy's little cousin, Sid, goes missing during a trip to the pool./Eric and PC Guy get sucked inside a Match Boy and Match Girl comic book. Air date: June 24, 2000 47. Crazy for Candy/Weekend at Eric and PC Guy's - Eric grows an obsession for candy./Dallas gets kicked out of his home, so he spends the night at Eric and PC Guy's house and throws a party. Air date: July 1, 2000 48. Suckers!/The Boogie Man - Paul's vacuum cleaner goes out of control./Eric has a dream where his nightmares come true. Air date: July 8, 2000 49. Gone Fishing/Memory Lane - Eric and PC Guy goes fishing with their friend, Stanley. What's really odd is that the fish are fishing, too... for humans./PC Guy looks through his photo album. Air date: July 15, 2000 50. Alarm Clock Antics/Shiver Me Timbers - Eric's alarm clock won't stop ringing, no matter how many times he pushes the "Snooze" button, so he tries to destroy it once and for all./A pirate skeleton seeks shelter at the Pearson family household. Air date: July 22, 2000 51. Eric Come Home - Eric runs away from home and lives in Anytown with Sebastian Air date: July 29, 2000This was the first episode to play on Disney Channel after the show's cancelation on Kids' WB. 52. Going Camping/Stranded - The brothers want to earn a badge, so they go camping at Lakeside Forest./The duo gets stranded on a small island. The only thing they can think about is... food. Air date: August 25, 2000 53. Comedy World Meets Pokémon/Occupied! - The Pearson family's minivan breaks down during a road trip, so they seek shelter at Pallet Town./PC Guy desperately has to go to the bathroom. Air date: September 16, 2000 '''"Comedy World Meets Pokemon" takes up 45 minutes, while "Occupied!" takes up 3 minutes 54. Summer's End/Back to School - Summer is ending soon, so the brothers sneak out of the house overnight and go to the carnival./Eric and PC Guy are back at school, but their day doesn't seem so welcoming. '''Air date: September 23, 2000 55. Unhappy Halloween - Eric and PC Guy go trick-or-treating. It goes normal at first, but everyone in Lakeside City (except PC Guy) turns into vampires. Air date: October 14, 2000 56. PC Guy Isn't Feeling Jolly - PC Guy isn't getting into the Christmas spirit. Air date: December 8, 2000 57. Eric = mc2/Abracadabra! - Eric turns into a genius./Eric believes he turned PC Guy into an ice cream cone after using a pretend wand on him. Air date: January 20, 2001 58. An Otterly Odd Crossover - The duo meets Sophie the Otter and her friends. Air date: January 27, 2001 - Movie This movie takes place before "Killing a Spider" 59. Wrestle Pals/Name Revealed - The duo takes up wrestling./Eric "accidentally" reveals PC Guy's real name in public.Air date: April 10th, 2001 60. The Telltale TV - The duo travels through the TV universe. Air date: April 13, 2001 - Movie Season 4 (2001-2002) There are 35 episodes in Season 4. It should be noted that after this season, the series entered a hiatus that lasted over a year. 61. PC Guy vs. Mac Guy/The Grass is Always Eric-er - PC Guy meets a crazed fan./The brothers get lost on a forest trail and end up in Anytown. Air date: August 13th, 2001 62. New Neighbors/The End - New neighbors move into the neighborhood. They aren't human, however.../Dallas fools Eric, PC Guy, and everybody else into thinking that an asteroid is coming. Air date: August 18, 2001 63. This Isn't Plastic!/No Girls Allowed - Eric and PC Guy go on a quest to look for a treasure chest filled with real gold./Eric, PC Guy, and Sebastian make a treehouse, but Sebastian's little sister, Ivy, keeps begging them if she can come in. Air date: August 25, 2001 64. Friends for Life - Eric and Sebastian remember how they met. But they both have different memories of the story.Air date: September 1st, 2001 '''PC Guy only appears in one of Eric's stories. However, he has no lines 65. Adventures in the Teacher Lounge/Flea for Your Lives! - The brothers sneak inside the teacher's lounge when they're supposed to be taking a pre-algebra test./Carpet fleas invade Lakeside City. '''Air date: September 8, 2001 66. The Shaft of Hate - When PC Guy takes his girlfriend to the Tunnels of Love, he mistakenly ends up Dallas instead.Air date: September 15th, 2001 67. Dallas' Birthday/PC Pie - Dallas forces Eric and PC Guy to attend his birthday party./PC Guy works at a pie shop. Air date: September 22nd, 2001 68. Edward Pearson, Reporting for Duty/So Near, Yet Safari - PC Guy enjoys his last days of summer after hearing Paul planning on booting him to military camp./Eric and PC Guy spends the day at a safari in Africa. Air date: September 29, 2001 69. Battle of the Bands - Eric forms a rock band, and PC Guy forms a classical band. The two bands duel to see who can get a better crowd reaction. Air date: October 6, 2001 70. Eric's Lucky Clover/Suckers! 2: The Suckers Strike Back - Eric believes a clover helps him with hard things./Paul's vacuum cleaner returns to get revenge on the duo. Air date: October 13th, 2001 71. Tales from Eric and PC Guy - Eric and PC Guy have a challenge on who can tell the scariest stories. Air date: October 20, 2001 72. What a Bunch of Balloon-ey/PC Guy's New Pals - Eric becomes hooked onto a green balloon, but goes through a depression when it pops./PC Guy starts hanging out with bad kids. Air date: November 10, 2001 73. Sherlock Eric and The Case of the Missing Turkey - The duo is sucked into a Sherlock Holmes book. Air date: November 17, 2001 74. Sid's Shenanigans/The Vase - The duo's cousin, Sid, runs lose around town./Eric breaks Susan's favorite vase. Air date: December 1st, 2001 75. Eric's Christmas Wish/Snow School - Eric writes a Christmas List./The duo stays home when school gets canceled. Air date: December 14th, 2001 76. A Crummy Christmas - A snow storm strikes Lakeside City on Christmas Eve. Air date: December 21, 2001 77. Naughty or Nice? - PC Guy tries to get Eric off the naughty list. Air date: December 21, 2001 78. Snowball Sanity/Home Run - Eric and PC Guy has a snowball fight with Dallas./Eric and PC Guy try to run to their house during a school baseball game. Who knows if they'll get caught red-handed? Air date: December 21, 2001 79. School Lock-In/Television Trauma - The duo spend the night at a school lock-in./Eric, PC Guy, and Paul's TV addiction isn't satisfying Susan. Air date: December 28, 2001 80. Leg Injury/Dallas Day - Eric injures his leg./Dallas creates a holiday where everyone has to be nice to him. Air date: January 17th, 2002 81. Class Clown/Rated M for Manly - PC Guy tries his best to be declared "Class Clown."/The duo tries to get an M-rated video game. Air date: January 26, 2002 82. Mummy's Boy/Edward-tastic Voyage - Eric spots a tomb in the park. He goes in there, only to find a mummy./Eric goes inside PC Guy's brain. Air date: February 2, 2002 83. Eric in Love/You're Driving Me Crazy - Eric falls in love with a cardboard girlfriend./PC Guy, despite being 13, tries to get his driver's license.Air date: February 9, 2002 84.Ghost Brothers - When the duo is possessed by evil spirits, it's up to Dallas to save the day. Air date: March 3rd, 2002 85. Swearing Sanity/Beware of the Uncle - Eric grows a habit of using foul language./The duo's Uncle Bruce is coming to visit Lakeside City, and PC Guy is paranoid Uncle Bruce will challenge him into a wrestling match. Air date: March 9, 2002 86. Picture Day/Come Back Here, Leprechaun - Picture day is today, and PC Guy struggles to stay clean./Eric stays up all night to take a picture of the St. Patrick's Day Leprechaun. Air date: March 16, 2002 87. Are We There Yet? - Paul, Susan, Eric, and PC Guy go on a road trip to Anytown, but they get their minivan and wallets "stolen". Air date: May 13, 2002 88. Dog Trouble/The Video - Eric's new pet dog creates trouble for PC Guy./Eric scratches Paul and Susan's wedding video. Air date: May 20, 2002 89. The Sand Castle Contest/The Toy Store - Eric and PC Guy have a sand castle contest./Eric gets lost in a toy store. Air date: June 3, 2002 90. Death Mountain - The duo hikes up Death Mountain. Air date: June 10, 2002 91. Why Don't You Ask the Magic 8-Ball?/Out of Shape - PC Guy finds a magic 8-ball underneath his bed and starts using it during his everyday activities./PC Guy forces Eric to go on a diet. Air date: June 17, 2002 92. PC Guy Goes Bananas/Fore! - PC Guy takes care of Uncle Bruce's pet chimpanzee for the week./Dallas challenges the duo into a game of golf. Air date: June 24, 2002 93. Grandma's Kisses/The Ball - PC Guy tries to avoid getting ambushed with kisses during a visit to his Grandma's./Eric loses Sebastian's favorite ball. Air date: October 19, 2002 94. Furry Tale/Hotel Eric and PC Guy - The wolf from Little Red Riding Hood ''is determined to eat the duo./The duo turn their house into a 5-star hotel. '''Air date: October 26, 2002' 95. Cancelled...? - Eric and PC Guy get stuck inside an elevator. They think they're gonna die because of starvation, so they remember moments from previous episodes, from good to bad. This episode was originally supposed to be the series finale, but it returned with new episodes 16 months later. Air date: November 1, 2002 Season 5 (2004-2005) There are 25 episodes in season 5. 96. Who's There?/A Sweet Surprise - PC Guy is convinced that Butch the Clown is stalking him./Sid eats Eric's giant Hershey's Kisses, making Eric to refuse to play or even talk to Sid again. After 16 months of showing nothing but reruns, this is the first new episode after the show's hiatus. Air date: March 5, 2004 97. Vision This/March of the Cricket - PC Guy loses his glasses./Eric "accidentally" steps on a cricket. The cricket comes back six months later as a ghost. His only purpose as a spirit is to ruin Eric's life. Air date: March 19, 2004 98. The Voice/Eric M.D. - PC Guy tries voice impressions./Eric impersonates a doctor. Air date: March 26, 2004 99. Suckers! 3: The Final Chapter/News Flash - Paul's vacuum returns one last time!/Eric and PC Guy become news anchors. Air date: April 2, 2004 100. 100th Episode Celebration - The title says it all. Air date: April 9, 2004 101. Evil Babysitter/Basketball Fever - An evil babysitter tries his best to murder ''the duo while their parents are out for the night./PC Guy sneaks to a basketball game when he gets kicked out. '''Air date: April 16, 2004' 102. Director's Cut/Science Frenzy - PC Guy makes a documentary film./Eric's science homework (a puddle of acid) comes to life. Air date: April 23, 2004 103. I Did it on Porpoise/The Closet - PC Guy loads up on sugar and causes a disaster during a visit to the aquarium./Eric gets locked in his bedroom closet. Air date: April 30, 2004 104. ericandpcguy.com/Insomnia Insanity - Eric becomes hooked to the Internet./PC Guy suffers insomnia. Air date: May 7, 2004 105. That's a Record!/Showdown at Dallas' House - Eric tries to stay awake for a year in order to break a world record./PC Guy challenges Dallas into a fight after school. Air date: May 14, 2004 106. No Way in Hades/Rip Van Edward - Eric pays a visit to Hades (which is actually Hell) after falling from a roller coaster./After getting knocked out by Dallas, PC Guy has a dream where he wakes up in 2054. Air date: May 21, 2004 107. Lemon-aid/It Mite Be a Fly - The duo establishes a lemonade stand./Eric gets a pet fly. Air date: May 28, 2004 108. Beware of the Smart Ones/The Day Lakeside Stood Still - PC Guy is mistaken for a dog, so he gets sent to the pound./The world stops moving. Air date: June 25, 2004 109. Founding Dorks/PC Guy Meets His Match - The duo have an argument about who founded GoCity./A brainiac gets popular at school, making PC Guy feel jealous. Air date: July 2, 2004 110. The Truce/Family Outing - Dallas calls truce with PC Guy./The Pearsons go out for dinner. Air date: July 9, 2004 111. Edward's New Job/Nail Nonsense - PC Guy gets a job at GoDonald's./Eric tries to grow the worlds longest fingernails. Air date: September 24, 2004 112. The Halloween Bash - The duo goes to a Halloween party, and then later, trick-or-treating. Air date: October 2, 2004 113. TV Eric/Sebastian's Pool - Eric is offered a starring role in a TV show./Sebastian gets a new pool, and the brothers are desperate to use it. Air date: October 9, 2004 114. Sherlock Eric Strikes Again - The duo returns to the Sherlock Holmes book from before. Air date: November 6, 2004 115. Beat it Beets!/Video Guy - Eric refuses to eat his beets, but then has a nightmare about it./PC Guy goes viral when Eric unintentionally posts an embarrassing video of him. Air date: November 13, 2004 116. Camping/Attack of the 50-Foot Dallas - The duo goes camping again, but this time with Sebastian. A lab experiment causes Dallas to grow into a giant! Air date: December 4, 2004 117. The 12 Days of Christmas: Eric & PC Guy Style - In a nutshell, this episode is a less serious version of the 12 Days of Christmas. Air date: December 11, 2004 118. The Abominable Snowman/Easter Bunny Gone Mad - Eric befriends a snowman./The Easter Bunny tries to drive off Santa. After the duo hears the news, they must stop the catastrophe. Air date: December 18, 2004 119. Eric of the Wild/Dead Dallas - Eric begins a new life in the backyard, and soon, a forest./PC Guy believes he "killed" Dallas. Air date: January 1, 2005 120. Marshmallow Mania/Ring 'n Ditch - The duo build a marshmallow house so they can keep it to themselves. However, their allies find out about it./Dallas forces PC Guy to go ding-dong-ditching with him. Air date: January 8, 2005 Season 6 (2005) There are 20 episodes in season 6. 121. You're Shellfish/Glown Alone - The duo gets a pet goldfish named Sting, who later becomes a supporting character in the series./Eric starts to see creepy figures in the dark. Air date: March 19, 2005 122. Operation Eric & PC Guy/Celebrity Crush - The duo tries to get free food after realizing they're bankrupt./PC Guy develops a crush on a popular singer. Air date: March 26, 2005 123. Cell Buddies/Finding Sting - PC Guy gets thrown in jail after getting accused of littering./The duo goes down the sewers to save Sting after he gets flushed down the toilet by a cat. Air date: April 30, 2005 124. Make Way for the Dad Jokes/Invisible - Eric and PC Guy have to look after an egg for a school assignment./Sick of getting humiliated at school, the duo turns invisible. Air date: May 7, 2005 125. This is Not a Robbery/Mars Bars - Two criminals hide out in the Pearson family household basement./The duo goes on a trip to planet Mars. Air date: May 14, 2005 126. Life is a Beautiful Thing - When Eric wishes he was never born, the devil shows him an alternate reality where he never existed. Air date: June 2, 2005 127. Popcorn Problems/11 Minutes to Live - Eric makes popcorn and floods the house./PC Guy eats a gourmet cherry that turns out to be a bomb. Air date: June 9, 2005 128. Paparazzi Pain/Lookin' After Sting - After PC Guy makes a cameo appearance in a reality television show, he can't do his everyday activities without getting bothered by paparazzis./David & Joey petsits Sting. Air date: June 16, 2005 129. Guess Who's for Dinner?/Oooh! - As a result of eating hamburgers, the duo gets attacked by a gang of aggressive cows./Eric mistakes his blanket for a ghost. Air date: June 18, 2005 130. The Perfect Sandwich/Life's Ups and Downs - PC Guy keeps getting interrupted while making a 20-foot-long sub sandwich./Eric builds a skyscraper. Air date: June 25, 2005 131. Comb on Over!/I'm Tire-d - PC Guy gets an embarrassing haircut./David and Eric try to teach Joey how to ride a bike. Air date: July 2, 2005 132. Escape From Deadl E. Cheese's - Eric, PC Guy and their friends get trapped in Chuck E. Cheese's. Air date: July 31, 2005 - Movie 133. Lottery Losers/Mama Mia! - A dumpster diver digs up a lottery ticket, and it turns out it belongs to the brothers, who won./PC Guy opens up a pizza trailer and orders Eric to deliver a pizza. Air date: August 6, 2005 134. Everybody Loves Stanley/Yes, Sir! - Stanley tries on perfume and attracts residents./Eric makes some paper airplanes and hallucinates being in the Air Force. Air date: August 20, 2005 135. Doctor Eric/Victor Strikes Back - Eric tries to heal an ill PC Guy./Victor (from The Halloween Bash) returns to get revenge on the brothers. Air date: August 27, 2005 136. Lakeside City Minus One - GoCity civilians are mysteriously disappearing on Halloween night... Air date: October 15, 2005 137. Blueberry Pickin'/Thirsty? - The duo goes out to pick some blueberries./The school ceiling starts leaking. Air date: November 5, 2005 138. Tick Tock, Tick Tock.../Baboon Zone - The duo are dying to get out of school, but time seems to be going by so slow./Eric and PC Guy are determined to get a wild baboon out of their house. Air date: November 12, 2005 139. Sherlock Eric's Third Chapter - Sherlock Eric returns once again. Air date: November 19, 2005 140. Skating on Thin Ice/Bored Game - PC Guy gets frozen solid in a block of ice./Eric, PC Guy, and Sebastian create a homemade board game. Air date: December 3, 2005 Season 7 (2006-2007) There are 15 episodes in season 7. 141. The Train Ride - Eric and PC Guy get separated while on a train ride. Air date: May 4, 2006 142. Anime Action/Mount Bookshelf - The duo wakes up to see the animation different./PC Guy tries to climb up a towering bookshelf. Air date: May 6, 2006 143. Go West, Old Hag/Will You be my Friend? - The duo tries to get a retired superhero off of their roof./A weird kid tries to start a friendship with the duo. Air date: May 13, 2006 144. Dial S for Strike/Pantsing Palooza - The duo signs up for a bowling tournament./An anonymous person is pantsing everyone at Lakeside School. Air date: May 20, 2006 145. Doll Disorder/Broccoli Was Never Meant to be Eaten - Eric receives a possessed doll from overseas./Everyone gets terrified when aliens visit Lakeside City, but it turns out they only want to give a speech. Air date: May 27, 2006 146. Last Day of School - The duo tries to survive the last day of school. Air date: June 3, 2006 147. Show Me the Money/Tanks a Lot - PC Guy tries to get his $1 bill back after it gets blown away by the wind./The duo tries to find the perfect fish tank for Sting. Air date: June 10, 2006 148. Stars of a Survival Show - The duo and their friends compete against villains in a survival show. Air date: June 17, 2006 149. Disney: A Not-So Magical Place - The brothers get kicked out of the Disney universe thanks to their nearly-6-year contract expiring. Air date: June 26, 2006 'This was the last new episode to play on Disney Channel. It continued to air reruns until April 2007 150. Mystery Train Menace - The duo and their friends are traveling to Chicago by train, but an unknown suspect breaks in and commits a crime. '''Air date: September 9, 2006 'This was the first new episode to play on Global Network 151. Mustache Madness/Oh, the Irony - PC Guy grows a mustache and believes everyone he knows is after him./Eric creates shenanigans while PC Guy is washing clothes. '''Air date: September 16, 2006 152. The Game of Lice/Scream While Your Pants Walk - PC Guy tries to get lice out of Eric's hair./The duo's pants come to life. Air date: September 23, 2006 153. Eye Don't Know/Slide or Die - Eric goes to the eye doctor./PC Guy is determined to get over his fear of heights. Air date: September 30, 2006 154. Eric the Grate Chef/Small Fish in Big Pond - Eric joins a cooking contest./Sting challenges himself to fly out of his tank. Air date: January 4, 2007 '''"Small Fish in Big Pond" is one of the few episodes where Eric & PC Guy are just minor characters 155. Without Dallas/Dough, You Say? - Dallas goes to Italy for a month, making Eric & PC Guy happy at first, but then they start to miss him./The duo gets locked inside a supermarket. '''Air date: January 11, 2007 156. Hippy Edward/It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Eric & PC Guy! - PC Guy becomes a hippy./The duo goes for a ride on a hot air balloon. Air date: January 18, 2007 Season 8 (2007-2009) There are 20 episodes in season 8. 157. Feeling Old Yet? - In this tenth anniversary special, the duo accidentally swallows an aging potion that was hidden in their cake. Air date: October 5, 2007 158. Good Ol' Gramp/Eric's Hit-and-Run - The duo spends the night at their grandpa's house for his birthday./Eric makes clones of himself by putting himself into a printer. Air date: October 12, 2007 Category:Comedy World Category:Lists